Kicked in The Teeth
by Prince of Manga
Summary: Set in the future where Yamamoto and Gokudera are 19-year olds in college. Gokudera sees Yamamoto at a school party one night. And what does he do?Asks him out. But in all the wrong ways. Rated for what may happen.
1. Skating Rink of Doom

"Bel! I told you we shouldn't have come here!" A rowdy, silver-haired delinquent shouted to his creepy looking blond friend that everyone now presumed to be Bel. He was currently renting his skates and rocking in place to a familiar song that was very popular in Japan as well as America.

"Aw! Come on, Dera-chan! We're gonna have fun tonight, whether you like it or not!" Gokudera sighed; how could he argue with the one person that he knew would break down crying from any sign of defiance? He couldn't, and the bad part was that his friend new it. To him it was just a typical Friday night after school, but to Gokudera it was the most dreaded social event in the world, which he hoped he could've happily missed. He even had an excuse for why he couldn't go to his school's skating party. _'I'm sorry, but I had to watch my cousin.'_ Works every time.

Bel giggled with happiness as Gokudera sighed and told the man at the counter his shoe size before scowling. He really hated skating. He was fairly good, but he did fall a lot, and that was something that he chose to keep away from people if it could be helped. And today it couldn't be. Tonight everyone in the whole school would see him falling on his butt every five minutes from the skates that 'wouldn't say tied' or that 'were loose and kept sliding together.'

Bel's phone started ringing as soon as they turned, and Gokudera immediately scowled at the tone. Bel had always been known for picking the worst sounding songs, all of them poppy and happy despite his creepy and punkish appearance.

_Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock?_

_What you waitin' for? It's time for you to show it off._

_Don't be a shy kinda guy, I bet it's beautiful._

_Come on baby, lemme see, what you hidin' underneath._

_I wanna see your peacock-cock-cock, your peacock-cock._

_Your peacock-cock-cock, your peacock-cock._

Every head in the place turned to Bel, who was laughing quite loudly and dancing in a circle without even moving to answer his phone. Maybe he thought they were playing it? No way, it was vibrating as well as ringing. Gokudera cleared his throat loudly, getting a scowl in reply from Bel, before he stopped to answer his neon pink phone. Bejeweled too. He could never get Bel.

Sure, he was gay too, but he preferred to be a little manly and break the stereotype. Anyone could be effeminate without being gay, and anyone could be masculine without being straight. It was more of an aspect of personality really, and to him, he was as masculine as any guy in the joint. He would show it off too, if needed.

"Dera-chan, you ready to skate?" Returning to reality, Gokudera nodded and walked off to a table to put on his shoes. Ever since Namimori had gotten a 'Skate Zone', it had been the busiest and "coolest" place in town every night, but Friday had to be the worst. All of the hormone crazed teenagers that were better avoided, and all of the snot nosed brats that weren't actually much better than the teens. The school had seen that teenagers were going anyway, and were afraid of their behavior, so they had planned a school "party" to keep an eye on the students, without breaking any laws or regulations.

The table was hard, the skates hurt his feet, and the songs were nothing like any cool songs that he could think of. The one playing at the moment was from one of the weirdest people in the world, let alone the craziest genius ever to walk the Earth.

_I want your psycho, your vertical stick_

_Want you in my rear window, baby your sick_

_I want your love._

_Love, love, love. I want your love._

_You know that I want you, and you know that I need you. _

_I want it bad, your bad romance._

Bel was currently off somewhere skating, singing Lady Gaga's best song and flailing his body around seductively as many other men were skating right behind him looking like dogs. Gokudera chuckled a bit at the level of his best friend's appeal to men. And if Bel wasn't careful, he would have to drive them home. Ya, like that was happening.

As the music started picking up, he turned around to start scanning the room for any possible "mates." The search was turning up unproductive, and he was about ready to turn around when he heard a high pitched voice that he recalled all too well.

"Yamamoto-san, you made it!"

"You did too! How are you, Tsuna?"

Gokudera turned to see Yamamoto Takeshi, the most attractive male in the school in his eyes, standing by the front door, chatting with his long-time best friend, Tsuna. He was wearing a jersey for the Japanese baseball team, along with loose blue jeans and athletic shows. His raven black hair was styled upward in the same fashion that made Gokudera's stomach toss and turn at the mere sight of it. And it looked like his skin was even glowing that night. The epitome of sexuality was waiting for him at the door.

He realized that he was staring for a while when Yamamoto turned to go to the bathroom, and Tsuna returned to the skating rink. This was his chance. He could win him now. Yamamoto was obviously and openly gay, and he didn't do much to hide it, blending masculinity and femininity perfectly in his young and youthful body.

Gokudera strode confidently to the bathroom, swagger in his step and eyes on the prize. He was going to get this one, hook, line and sinker. His destiny was steps away as a thought raced through his mind. What if Yamamoto didn't even like him? What if he wasn't the type that Yamamoto was looking for?

No, that couldn't be it. Gokudera was anything and everything you wanted him to be, and more.

The bathroom door flung open, revealing endless stalls and mirrors, a shocked Yamamoto looking into one of them, checking his hair and face. Like that needed to be done.

Gokudera walked over to him, pushing him back against a wall and resting his chest straight on the young male that was now looking him straight in the face with confusion painted on his face. Yes, confusion. Lust was surely about to come. Gokudera leaned in as close as he could, resting his head on Yamamoto's forehead, noses touching. His breath smelled of mint gum, purely intoxicating. He saw Yamamoto's face turn to shock as Gokudera breathed right onto his face. "Hey."

What happened next was shocking to Gokudera, as it was completely unexpected. Gokudera was shoved back into the opposing wall, with Yamamoto smirking at him.

"What're you doin'?"

Gokudera's face turned up in a grin. "Askin' you out on a date, honey bunches. Wanna go?"

Yamamoto grinned, his eyes turning dark. Gokudera saw him twist a bit, and then felt an excruciating pain in his groin before collapsing to the ground, his hands encircling the pain and eyes staring into Yamamoto's face. Had that really just happened?

Yamamoto leaned over Gokudera, enough to almost touch and teasing Gokudera in the process. "Listen hear, _honey bunch_, I would never go out with an idiot like you. No matter how many idiots were left on the planet. I came here to have fun tonight, not to be preyed on by some weak bully who thinks he's all that. Well guess what, your not." Yamamoto looked him over, giggling at the sight. A man holding himself in pain. Where had he seen that before? He bent down and kissed Grimmjow on the cheek. "Have fun, _baby_." The door swung open and he fled the room, going straight to find Tsuna to gossip about what just happened. Gokudera was hot, that was true. But no amount of beauty can hide an ugly personality.

Gokudera went over all of the events in his head. Go to the part, search for a guy. To do: Take him home. The 'To Do' was still pending. He tried to stand up, and groaned when pain shot straight to his stomach, knocking him back down to the ground. He was going to get Yamamoto, and he was gonna get him good.

But before that, he needed to find Bel and go home. Badly.

* * *

"So, wait, tell me what happened again." Bel said as him and Gokudera walked to the car from the raging party that they left early from. And just when he was getting somewhere.

Gokudera sighed. "Bel. I asked him out, and he kneed me. Low blow." He said as he motioned to his groin. That boy was tricky.

"Oh! Well, why'd he do that?" Bel asked, looking as innocent as ever, even through his long main he called hair. The thing suited him though.

"I have no idea, Bel. Do you even have a brain?" He said as he knocked on Bel's head, symbolizing the emptiness in it. Bel swatted him away, fixing his hair only moments after. Of course, it had to be perfect.

The drive back from the party was murderous with Bel talking up a storm and Gokudera nodding almost robotically where nods where needed. When Bel was out of the car, Gokudera finally had the chance to think.

Yamamoto Takeshi actually rejected him tonight. Well, no one could reject him really, but it had been Yamamoto Takeshi. Yamamoto frickin' Takeshi. That was rough. And wait, how could he have rejected Gokudera in the first place. He didn't have back bone. Or at least, Gokudera didn't think so. Maybe he was different. Which was respectable.

Which was hot.

And so what? What if he had been rejected? Repulsed. Discarded. Thrown away. Eliminated.

Kicked in the teeth.

Time seemed to go by fast that night. Before he knew it, morning had come in Gokudera's house. He was ready to get up, to see the world. The horrible, devastating world. Why was this getting under his skin? Rejection lead to a fight in most cases. Except, he couldn't fight Yamamoto, and by the way he was acting last night, he knew that. He had to have known that, or else he wouldn't have stood up against a feared delinquent. Would he? Maybe Yamamoto had some backbone, a little spin unlike all the other Ukes in the school.

_I'm not here for your entertainment_

_You don't really wanna mess with me tonight_

_Just stop and take a second_

_I was fine before you walked into my life_

_And you know it's over_

_Before it begins_

_Take your dreams just gimme the money_

_It's just you and your hand tonight_

Gokudera chuckled at Bel's ring tone, the distraction he needed from his messed up world of rejection and confusion, before tearing his phone off of his bed and lifting it to his cheek. "Yellow?"

"Dera-chan! Feelin' better?"

Gokudera sighed. He was just about to forget the situation he was in, Bel being what broke him away."Bel, I don't really wanna talk 'bout that at the moment."

"Oh, okay. So watcha' doin' then?"

"Nothin' really. Just standin' in ma' room. Why?"

"Because! I want you to come over here and drink with me!"

"Will your boyfriend be there?"

"Why do you hate Ryohei?"

Gokudera chuckled. The one athlete he had little respect for just happened to be Bel's current boyfriend. Great. "I don't hate him Bel, just wanted to make sure I would have the pleasure of being in his company tonight."

After a short pause, Bel added, "Ya, okay, fine. Come over here now, baka."

Gokudera laughed and tossed the phone back on his phone. He scratched his chest and looked at his room, before stalking over to the window. The sky was beautiful, and it would be a shame to waste such a day inside. But he was going to.

The only thing keeping him from jumping into his car right now and heading out was the fact that he smelled like sweat and bathroom for last night, signaling that he needed a shower. He grabbed his favorite blue towel, turned around, and walked out of his room to cleanse himself of the memories that had been drained into his head from the night before.

* * *

A/N I has no idea! XD Last night, I got to writing down my feelings on pieces of paper in no form at all, and it got me pretty empowered. So now, at my grandma's house, I am taking that and actually making Yamamoto strong! Yay him! Representing all us Ukes out there!

Anyway, I have no idea with this. I think it's good enough to be a one-shot, personally, but I'll leave it open for expansion so that, if it gets reviewed and favorited a bit, I'll do two stories. And, for all my fans and readers of TPATA, I thank you from the bottom of my heart! I have only ever done one chaptered story, and now my in-box is filled with Review Alerts and Favorite Alert, and the occasional favorite author alert, which is better than anything! XD I'm so glad that I can have a few fans on a site where I can just get away from everything.

If this goes to more chapters, I will most likely stay in Gokudera's point of view, just because I think it'll be fun for me to write and for you to read.

Wow. Another long Author's Note. XD I will take my leave now. Thank you to my fans, and thank you to anyone who reads this. Bye-bi! XDXD

Oh! Okay. The songs that I used in this fic are: Peacock by Katy Perry (as Bel's ringtone), Bad Romance by Lady GaGa (as the song playing in the Skate Zone), and U+Ur Hand by Pink (as Gokudera's ringtone) [XD I thought it would fit with his bad attitude XD].


	2. University of Love

Gokudera groaned as he was woken up from sleep, only to find his cat sitting on his chest, loyally waiting for his master's consciousness to burst through. Gokudera chuckled and pushed him away, sitting up and rubbing his hands over his face. His groin still hurt from the night before, and he was still trying to figure out what he had done wrong. He had been assertive, and didn't take no for an answer. And Yamamoto had kneed him? Whoa.

The little white cat with an orange stripe jumped on to Gokudera's bed and rubbed his head against Gokudera's arm, purring and signaling that it was time to get up. Gokudera got up and grabbed a shirt, slipping it on and walking over to his kitchen, which wasn't really that far away. Anyone that attended Namimori University had a small loft style apartment on campus for they're first year.

"Gokudera! Quiet down!"

And a roommate. Gokudera sighed and set the bowl he had been filling on the floor and watching as Uri went right between his legs to relieve his aching and loudly growling stomach. He glanced at the clock and realizing he had school in about an hour, and he needed to be ready.

He walked to the bathroom, grabbing a towel on the way, shut the door and pressed the lock. He wouldn't have Hibari walking in on his in the shower again. The first week too.

Knock! "Gokudera, I need to use the restroom!"

Gokudera chuckled and put on a sing-song voice. "If ya' needed to pee so bad, why didn't ya' get up earlier." There was frustration and another loud knock from the other side of the door, actually coming without any added noise, as if the knock itself relayed a good enough message, to which Gokudera just laughed.

"Fer now, there's an empty Coke bottle in my room. Use that, and then dump it out somewhere."

"Gokudera! I'll have you reported!"

"Fer what? Holdin' up your bladder? Stealing your "mornin' relief"?"

Hibari sighed and knocked his head against the door in defeat. There we go. "Fine, but just hurry up, okay?"

"It would be a lot quicker if ya'd shut up!" Gokudera practically yelled over the now running water of the small shower they're school had given to them.

Hibari walked away quite loudly to his bedroom, slamming the door and getting a chuckle out of Gokudera in response. So easy to get him going.

* * *

At school, Gokudera quickly went to his first class of the second semester, Pyrotechnics. The class was generally filled with loud, booming people, hyper and as bipolar as a rainbow. Gokudera quickly took a seat by his best friend from that class, Tsunayoshi Sawada, or Tsuna for short. Everyone knew what would happen if you called him Tsunayoshi. Gokudera had seen many students walking around with cast that were orange, symbolizing that Tsuna had done it. If Tsuna broke something and you didn't get and orange cast, he would keep breaking things until the casts were orange, or until you were dead.

Tsuna was currently stuffing orange powder into a small rocket, preparing it to explode into a multitude of colors when lit. Fireworks were so fun.

" 'ey, Tsuna!" Gokudera said as he took a seat next to his lab partner. He made sure to grab his red lab coat at the door. Never wanted to be hit by chemical powder again, and as careless as he was, it would probably happen. Curse his unstable hands.

"Shh. No talking. I'm almost done." Tsuna said seriously as he closed the bottom of the rocket, screwing it on and sticking in a rod with a wick. He wrapped it in bright orange duct tape, before placing it proudly on the table in front of him,

"So what's up?"

"Ain't she a beauty?" Tsuna was still gazing at his "masterpiece".

"Sure. What. Is. Up?"

"Wonder how she'll fly." Tsuna cocked his head and furrowed his brow, trying to imagine in his head the flight path of the item in front of him. There was no guarantee that it would even fly, though.

"Ugh, you're hopeless." Gokudera spat as he sat down as if on command as the teacher walked in. Mr. Sawada was Tsuna's dad and owner of a fireworks shop in Namimori, but was also respected as a teacher. He was highly credited with the quality of his explosives, and was also good enough to not get caught selling them, even in some very illegal places. Which Gokudera loved to help him do.

"Good morning class." Mr. Sawada gave a shining smile to the class filled with young stars as he sat at his desk. He shuffled around for some papers before finding the quiz he had typed up. "Today, we are starting with a quiz."

The flood of students groaned and slapped their heads, almost on cue. The large teacher stood in front of the class and simply smiled even brighter when the previous motions had been made. He started passing out the papers, seeing the look of shock when there was only one question on the test.

_How do you make a firework?_

Mr. Sawada sat down at his desk and quickly got out his phone, checking the time. He had nearly an hour before the students could leave. And he knew that his trick question had probably taken effect when he heard pencils tapping loudly on skin-protected skulls. The simpleness of the adolescant brain.

* * *

"That quiz sucked." Gokudera said as the whole class piled out of the room. Mr. Sawada was known for his obvious trick questions that could still take an entire class period.

"My dad's a prankster all right . . . " Tsuna trailed off as he looked down at his homework. For an art school, they sure did have a lot of homework to carry throughout the day. He would probably get it done in his Drama class.

Gokudera noticed that Tsuna's mind was elsewhere and began getting frustrated. He had actually already done the homework with his free time in class. "We still on for tonight?" Tsuna's head popped up in a grin.

"Monday Night Pick Me Up? You know it!" 'Monday Night Pick Me Up' was something that had been established right after college had started. The parties on Sundays were enough to make Mondays horrible, so they made a pick-me-up night scheduled for that particular week day.

"How's Hibari gonna react?"

Gokudera laughed his loudest laugh. "The same way as always! He comes in, gets creeped out by Bel, and then rushes off!"

Right on time, Bel walked up to the two college students, holding his sheet music in one hand and a finger sheet for the piano in another. Bel was in the musical portion of the school and had been studying the piano for awhile. He also took singing, but only because those two were so similar.

"Hey guys."

"What's up, Bel?" Gokudera asked as Tsuna turned back to his homework, which was more important to him at the time.

"Class was great an' . . . " Gokudera turned his head as Yamamoto Takeshi walked around the corner, turning straight into the giant Concert Hall. Strange.

". . . and I can't believe he would do that! . . . Dera-chan?" Bel looked confused as Gokudera paraded over to the Concert Hall doors, cracking it open just as Yamamoto reached the stairs. He strode them effortlessly and quickly took a seat behind the grand piano. His closed his eyes and took a deep breath before he started playing a slightly familiar tune that sounded like it had a small classical twist. Right when the time came, he started singing along, and the song popped right into Gokudera's mind.

_I've made up my mind_

_Don't need to think it over_

_If I'm wrong I am right_

_Don't need to look no further_

_This ain't lust_

_I know_

_That this is love_

Gokudera stared with an open mouth as Yamamoto hit any note that was thrown at him, matching the piano in some parts. The way he looked with the beautiful white piano and his beautiful voice was breathtaking. Gokudera walked in slowly and plopped himself down, still listening to the boy on stage in front of him. He frowned when he realized that the song was closing.

_Should I give up or should I just keep chasing pavements_

_Even if it leads nowhere?_

Yamamoto walked quickly offstage and Gokudera had one thought about the emotional meaning of that song, the lyrics struck him like a brick.

Was that about me?

* * *

A/N: *seriousness* I feel really bad about leaving all of you hanging with no updates, but I broke my arm and thought I couldn't type. But now, I realized that I could type slowly, and I found this uncompleted, so I opened it up and finished it. I hope it's not dissapointing, and I would like to say thank you to everyone for their support and love. My stories started with The Punk and The Athlete, and to be honest, I'm winging that one as of now. However, this one has a spark of a story-line, and will have some songs in it. I am just sooo happy with the way my stories are being credited. And please, if you favorite, take the time to review. I have it open for anonymous reviews, and I would love to get as many reviews as I get Favortie Alerts.

So, again, thank you. 3

The song I used is Chasing Pavements by Adele (as the song that Yamamoto sang)


End file.
